Natsume Onmyouji
by HikariDarkmoon
Summary: Sinopse Natsume Aoi é filha de Natsume Takashi e Natsume Taki (Antiga Toohu Taki) e é órfã. Seus pais foram mortos por um Youkai quando ela tinha cinco anos. Agora, com treze ela mora com seus tios de parte de mãe, que a odeiam. Em meio a isso, as confusões com Youkais e a dificuldade para fazer amigos, Aoi conseguirá ter uma boa adolescência?
1. Capitulo 1 - A Descoberta do Porão

**Capitulo 1 – A Descoberta do Porão**

Uma criança que não parecia ter mais que dez anos, com cabelos castanhos-caramelo curto, não deviam passar do ombro, um chapéu (O mesmo usado por Taki no episódio seis de Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou), pele branca bastante pálida, olhos azuis com pupilas fendadas como as de um gato, andava com roupas velhas, tênis gastos e olhar cansado voltava para casa.

-Você demorou, Aoi. –falou seu tio, em tom repreendedor.

-Desculpe, Tio. –murmurou ela, olhando para o chão.

-Desculpas não vão limpar o porão, mocinha... Vá limpar, não irá dormir, comer ou descansar em quanto não terminar. E se não terminar até as vinte e três horas, já sabe o que irá lhe acontecer.

Aoi se encolheu um pouco.

-Sim, Tio.

-Agora vá logo!

-Sim, Tio. –repetiu ela, e saiu de lá.

Aquilo era absolutamente comum. Chegava em casa, era obrigada a fazer tarefas de casa e, em seguida, levava uma surra ou algo parecido, por algum erro bobo ou inexistente.

Tudo por que ela era _anormal_.

Ela suspirou, quando abriu a porta que levava ao porão. Aquilo estava muito empoeirado, sujo e fedorento. Aoi se perguntou se algum dia eles já tinham limpado aquele lugar.

Ela acendeu a luz, e viu que aquele lugar era enorme.

-Sem chance de eu conseguir terminar de limpar tudo isso hoje... –murmurou ela amargurada. _Típico. Seu tio fizera aquilo de propósito para ter uma desculpa real para castiga-la._

Ela tremeu internamente e começou a limpar, tirando caixas e mais caixas de coisas inúteis, e ouvindo passos leves e curtos. _Youkais?_ Pensou, sem se desconcentrar do que estava fazendo._ Se o som do passo é assim, então deve ser um pequeno... Não preciso me preocupar._

-Aoi. –ela ouviu. Ignorou, não era a voz de seu tio ou de sua tia. –Aoi.

Novamente ela ignorou e continuou limpando. _Não dê atenção. Seja normal._ Pensou.

-NÃO ME IGNORE, AOI! –ela ouviu, então sentiu algo atingir seu estomago.

Ela caiu para trás, sentada, e olhou para baixo, meio confusa, vendo algo que parecia um gato, e ao mesmo tempo não parecia.

-Q... Quem você é? –perguntou ela, com um dos olhos fechados, ignorando a dor no estomago provocada pela batida.

-Meu nome não importa realmente, seu pai me chamava de Nyanko. Nyanko-sensei.

-Nyanko-sensei? –murmurou ela, como se isso tivesse acionado memorias dentro dela. Lembrava-se claramente de tê-lo conhecido quando seus pais estavam vivos...

-Isso... Fala sério, o Natsume é mesmo descuidado, me selando naquela caixa com um contrato para você, só pra que eu te protegesse... –ele parecia bravo.

-Er... Desculpe mas... Eu não estou entendendo nada. –falou ela, com um meio sorriso sem graça.

-Sim, claro, como poderia entender, tendo sido mantida com aquelas pessoas por tanto tempo? –perguntou Nyanko para si mesmo. Ele olhou para a criança, sério, o que era estranho, considerando que ele parecia à mistura de um gato com um porco. –Seu pai me encarregou de mostrar para você os livros dos antepassados da sua mãe. E te proteger.

-Os livros dos antepassados da minha mãe? –perguntou ela, confusa.

-Sim. Esses. –ele andou até uma caixa grande e afastada e bateu, derrubando-a. Uma pilha de livros arcaicos e pergaminhos caiu rolando.

-Incrivel... –murmura ela, olhando para tudo de olhos arregalados. –Isso tudo era da minha mãe?

-Sim, os antepassados dela eram Onmyouji, são todos livros sobre onmyoudou etc... –falou Nyanko.

Aoi passou o resto do dia lendo os livros com crescente atenção. Ela ria com coisas que pareciam impossíveis e brincava um pouco com Nyanko, embora só ela se divertisse já que ele era um mal-humorado de primeira.

Só havia um problema.

_**O Trabalho...**_

O tempo chegou e passou, entretida pela primeira vez em cinco anos, Aoi não percebeu. Portanto só pode se assustar quando olhou para o céu escuro pela janela do porão.

-Merda... –xingou ela. –Nyanko-sensei-chan, pode levar isso para o meu quarto? –perguntou ela, apressada, juntando todos os livros e coisas numa caixa.

-Vou fazer isso. –falou ele, como se entendesse o que estava prestes a acontecer, com um olhar de pesar. –Não posso machucar humanos... Boa sorte.

Aoi piscou, então deu um sorriso fraco.

-A boa sorte me evita geralmente... Mas, vou tentar sobreviver. –falou ela, se levantando.

Logo em seguida o gato mais feio que ela já viu na vida desapareceu com a caixa e ela se levantou, ouvindo a porta se abriu.

-Eu te avisei, não avisei? –perguntou seu tio, com um sorriso cruel. –Vamos brincar.

Aoi se virou para ele, sentindo o medo subir por sua garganta.

_Acalme-se... _Pensou._ Não é a primeira vez..._


	2. Capítulo 2 - Um Dia com Aoi

**Muito obrigada a aqueles que leram. Mesmo ^^ Fiquei muito feliz. Tanto que consegui escrever mais um capitulo, mesmo com a tentação do The Sims, e alguns problemas com os garotos da visinhaças.**

**Espero que gostem! ^^**

**Capitulo 2 – Um Dia Com Aoi**

Se passaram tres anos desde aquela fadidica noite em que Aoi havia sido estuprada pelo tio (parebens para quem advinhou o que significava "Vamos Brincar") e ela continuava na casa deles. A diferença era que, graças ao Nyanko, seu tio tinha medo de chegar perdo dela.

Ainda tinha que fazer tarefas domesticas, mas as punições resumian-se a dias sem comida, ser trancada no quarto ou uma ou duas surras. Ele não conseguia fazer mais nada, Nyanko não deixava.

Vocês podem se perguntar porque Nyanko não acabava com as punições se ele causava um efeito tão grande no tio de Aoi... Bom, isso era decisão de Aoi. Ela conheca o tio bem o suficiente para saber que ele já estava sendo pressionado o suficiente. Mais um pouco e ele tentaria matar Nyanko, e, Nyanko não podendo abadona-la ou machucar humanos morreria.

Era uma situação ruim, mas, só o fato de não terem mais estupros já acalmava e muito Aoi. Era um alivio.

Bom, Aoi estava em uma floresta nesse momento, as duas da manha, escondida entre as folhas de uma arvore, junto com Nyanko.

-Ah... Eu estou com fome... –reclamou ela, ouvindo seu proprio estomago gemer de fome.

-Fique quieta, eu acho que perdi dois quilos essa semana por sua causa. –reclamou Nyanko.

-Perdeu? Você ganhou, isso sim! –exclamou a garota, olhando para o gato redondo ao seu lado. –Me fez gastar todo o dinheiro que eu tinha com comida para você. Como é que eu fou sobreviver até os Takanawa me darem comida de novo?

Ela levou um cascudo por isso.

-Não seja uma bebê chorona e vá pescar alguma coisa! –falou ele.

-Hai... –chorou ela.

Com as duas mãos sob a cabeça ela saiu do esconderijo de folhas causando um farfalhar.

Apenas o som de algo cortando o ar a fez se jogar no chão, desviando do martelo que passou sob sua cabeça.

-Infernos... –praguejou. –Achei que já tinha me livrado deles...

Ela se virou, vendo um Youkai que parecia uma sombra, com olhos brancos e kimono branco e carregando um martelo olhando para ela.

-Parece que você deixou escapar um, Aoi. –falou Nyanko, aparecendo entre as folhas.

-É o que parece, sr. Obvio. –falou ela, pegando algo no bolso, um pedaço de papel.

-Acabe com isso logo. Eu quero um peixe muito grande.

-Hai, Nyanko-sensei. –concordou ela, colocando a mão na posição principal dos fetiços Onmyou e fechou os olhos, se concentrando. –_**Shuku... Dou... Shou!**_ –exclamou.

Assim que ela disse isso, o papel em sua mão voou para o chão e tomou forma de brilho, que cresceu, se tornando algo maior. Logo, um lobo negro quase do tamanho de um cavalo com olhos dourados e expressão séria estava no lugar do papel.

-Me chamou, Pequena Natsume?

-Acho que sim, já que você sendo um Shikigami(Espirito Cerimonial) não pode vir para o mundo serimonial sem ser invocado. –respondeu Aoi, com uma pitada de sarcasmo.

-Bingo! Andou estudando? –perguntou ele, em tom de riso.

-Essa não é exatamente a melhor hora para isso, CUIDADO! –exclamou ela, e o lobo desviou de um ataque de martelo.

-Parece que eu vou ter que cuidar desse carinha aqui. –rosnou ele.

-Não, Kouetsu... Eu te chamei para você pegar o peixe. –falou Aoi, passando na frente dele. –Eu cuido do Youkai.

Ela sorriu.

-He... Tudo bem, já que você quer assim. –respondeu ele, dando um meio sorriso e indo em direção ao rio.

Aoi pegou o boné e virou para trás, com um sorriso de desafio.

-Pode vir, Baka-Kage-Youkai! –exclamou ela.

Essa foi a deixa para o Youkai atacar como louco. Ele balançava o martelo e tentava atingir Aoi, que sorria com um olhar sem quase medo e desviava com facilidade.

-É só isso? –provocou ela. –Não está sendo divertido, brigar com você! –reclamou.

Isso pareceu irritar o Youkai, que quase acertou, passando de raspão e causando um pequenho corte no rosto dela.

-Opa, isso foi perigoso. –falou ela, com o sorriso crescedo. –Vou acabar com isso agora. -_**Namah samanta buddhanam Indraya svaha!**_

_Um raio desceu do céu, e o Youkai desapareceu._

_-Você só o fez fugir, sua banana. –reclamou Nyanko._

_-Mas... Eu não gosto de matar... Nem mesmo Youkais. –murmurou ela, levando outro cascudo._

_-É exatamente por isso que seu pai morreu! Familia de bananas... –reclamou Nyanko._

_-Desculpa... Nyanko-sensei... –falou ela, com vontade de chorar._

_Nyanko olhou para ela, sem alterar sua expressão, então suspirou._

_-É por isso que eu odeio crianças._

_E pulou no ombro dela(quase fazendo-a cair) e encostou o rosto na bochecha dela._

_-Vamos lá. Vamos comer peixe._

_-Sim._


	3. Capitulo 3 - Mudança

_**Capitulo 3 – Mudança**_

Aoi acordou com o balanço do caminhão naquele dia. Ele balançava muito em quanto passava por uma estrada de terra.

-Ai... –murmurou ela, esfregando a cabeça que havia batido no chão.

-Não reclame, Aoi. Estamos saindo daquela cidade e indo para outra muito diferente. –falou Nyanko, de cima de uma caixa.

-Eu sei, Nyanko-sensei. –falou ela. –parece animado para chegarmos a essa cidade. –notou ela.

Nyanko deu aquela sua risadinha estranha, então falou.

-Tem razão, eu estou.

-Por que?

-Aquela é a cidade que os Fujiwara moram... Os Fujiwara eram quem cuidavam do seu pai quando ele e eu nos conhecemos.

-Eles ainda estão vivos? –perguntou Aoi, surpresa.

-Sim, apesar de serem bem velhos agora. Ah, como eu sinto falta da comida da Touko...

Aoi riu e acariciou a cabeça de Nyanko.

-Acha que podemos visita-los?

Nyanko a olhou por alguns segundos.

-Talvez, lá é um grande campo, e seus tios parecem querer que você passe muito mais tempo fora de casa, então acho que poderíamos fazer uma visita para eles. E talvez para alguns amigos do seu pai.

-Amigos dele, hã? –ela sorriu. –Obrigada, Nyanko-sensei.

-Há! Só estou fazendo isso por causa do selo do seu pai. Ele me impedirá de pegar o Yuujinchou até você morrer.

Aoi pegou o livro que carregava na bolsa.

-Sei... –ela sorriu. –Quem sabe eu consiga devolver todos os nomes até lá. Haha.

-Se você fizer isso, eu vou te comer. –falou o gato mal-humorado.

-Ah, que medo. –riu Aoi. Então ela sentiu o caminhão parar. –Chegamos.

Nyanko entrou na sua mochila (como ela não rasgou eu não tenho ideia cara...), Aoi mudou o olhar de diversão para um vazio.

A porta do caminhão foi aberta e seu tio olhou mal-humorado para ela.

-Descarregue as caixas, sua peste. –rosnou ele.

Nyanko silvou para ele, que se encolheu, Aoi, no entanto tocou a cabeça do gato e olhou para o tio, ainda sem emoção.

-Sim senhor, tio. –falou ela.

O Tio olhou para ela, depois para o gato e saiu correndo.

-Você tem que parar de ser submissa assim garotinha. –falou Nyanko. –Ele só vai se aproveitar de você assim.

Aoi deu se ombros.

-Eu já passei cinco anos recebendo ordens e sendo estuprada por aquele monstro. –falou ela para o gato. –Eu conheço ele mais do que ninguém, em sua personalidade. E não quero que ele faça alguma coisa com você, Sensei.

Ele ficou quieto depois dessa. Aoi levou quase cinco horas tirando e levando caixas do caminhão para a caixa, de modo que quando terminou já era hora do almoço.

-Vá para o seu quarto, peste. Não temos comida para você. –falou o tio, quando ela descarregou a ultima caixa.

Aoi olhou para ele, sentindo o estomago doer de fome, e, em seguida subiu as escadas sem uma palavra.

-Eu também estou com fome, Aoi. Preciso comer alguma coisa. –falou Nyanko. –Aqui tem uma boa loja de Manjus, em Nanatsujia.

-Manjus?(Nota: Manjus são bolinhos de passas) Isso é bem caro, Sensei...

-Então por que não vamos à casa dos Fujiwara? Eles são muito gentis. Tenho certeza que você pode comer alguma coisa lá.

-Boa ideia. –falou ela, pensando um pouco nisso. Olhou para suas próprias roupas, gastas e velhas. –Yare... Não tenho outra roupa limpa, vou ter que ir com essa mesmo.

-Eles não vão ligar para o que você está vestindo, Baka. –falou Nyanko.

Aoi sorriu brevemente e tristemente para Nyanko. Depois de tantas experiências ruins com adultos na outra cidade, ela não tinha tanta certeza.

-Muito bem, vamos... Deixa eu só pegar uma coisa. –falou ela. Ela pegou sua caixa, a única com suas coisas. Fuçou lá durante alguns segundos e pegou alguma coisa, que ao olhar a fez sorrir. Guardou no bolso do casaco que usava e se levantou. –Vamos.

Nyanko pulou em seu ombro.

-Vamos, eu vou te mostrar aonde é.

Aoi sorriu e desceu as escadas.

-Vou sair para caminhar. –avisou ela, colocando os sapatos. Ela sabia que nem seu tio ou tia se importavam se ela ia sair para caminhar ou roubar o banco, mas fazia isso por educação. Em seguida ela saiu, sem ouvir resposta para seu aviso.

_Tanto faz._ Falou ela em pensamento.

-Pra que lado vamos, sensei?

-Por ali. –apontou.

Eles andaram por algum tempo, quase meia hora, até que chegaram a uma casa antiga, mas, que por alguma razão fez Aoi sorrir.

-Ela continua a mesma de sempre. –murmurou Nyanko.

Aoi olhou para ali e tentou imaginar o pai andando por ali, e isso vez ela se sentir triste de repente, então ela logo apagou esse pensamento da cabeça.

-Que cheiro bom... –murmurou ela. Entrou no terreno da casa e bateu na porta, sentindo um frio na barriga. –Droga... Estou ficando nervosa.

-Não se preocupe, são boas pessoas. –falou Nyanko, fechando os olhos pela preguiça.

Aoi ficou quieta esperando. Não demorou muito para ela ouvir um "Já vai!" de uma voz feminina.

Quem abriu a porta era uma velha, que tinha um sorriso amável.

-Ora... Nunca te vi por aqui. –falou ela, amigavelmente.

-H... Hai. –gaguejou Aoi, nervosa. –Sou nova por aqui, meus tios se mudaram e eu vim junto... Decidi fazer uma visita por que disseram que meu pai morou aqui quando era jovem.

-Seu pai...? Takashi-kun?! –exclamou ela. –Você é a filha dele? Oh, querida... Ele me contou que tinha tido uma filha por carta, mas, cinco anos depois eu parei de ter noticias dele... Ele está bem, querida?

_Droga... Ela não sabe..._

-Gomem... Fujiwara-san... Mas meu pai... Natsume Takashi...

O tempo pareceu parar, nenhum som era ouvido, de pássaros, vento ou pessoas. Apenas a voz de Aoi, com uma dor tão profunda que quase fez o coração de Touko parar.

-... Morreu.


	4. Capitulo 4 - Os Fujiwara

–_-Gomem... Fujiwara-san... Mas meu pai... Natsume Takashi..._

_O tempo pareceu parar, nenhum som era ouvido, de pássaros, vento ou pessoas. Apenas a voz de Aoi, com uma dor tão profunda que quase fez o coração de Touko parar._

–_-... Morreu._

_**Capitulo 4 – Os Fujiwara**_

Um silencio se seguiu após aquela afirmação.

-Morreu? –sussurrou Touko, colocando a mão da boca de horror. –Como ele morreu?

-Eu não tenho certeza. –mentiu. –Me disseram que foi num acidente... Mas eu tinha só cinco anos então não lembro dele...

Touko parecia prestes a chorar, mas, surpreendendo Aoi, ela a abraçou com força.

O coração de Aoi quase parou, em quanto seus olhos se arregalavam de surpresa. Ela sentiu uma dor e tristeza grandes a invadir e começou a tremer, sem retribuir o abraço e chorar silenciosamente.

Quando Touko se acalmou novamente ela olhou para Aoi, e para suas roupas, notando o evidente descaso com a criança.

-Qual seu nome? –perguntou ela, gentilmente para a criança.

-Aoi... Natsume Aoi. –respondeu Aoi, com a voz fraca. Sua mente ainda estava em choque por ter recebido o primeiro abraço desde seus cinco anos.

-Aoi-chan... Com quem você foi morar? –perguntou ela, ainda gentilmente.

-Com... Os Takanawa. Com a irmã da minha mãe... –murmurou.

-Você está magra, e suas roupas estão muito surradas. –falou ela, e Aoi notou que ela esquadrinhava toda a sua aparência. –E eu consigo ver... Marcas de machucados.

Aoi ficou em silêncio, e abaixou a cabeça.

-Por acaso... –começou Touko. –Os Takanawa te tratam bem?

Aoi tremeu um pouco e não respondeu. Não queria mentir, mas também se recusava a contar a verdade.

-Entendo... Porque você não entra? Estamos almoçando, e eu sempre faço comida a mais... –falou Touko, parecendo envergonhada. –Me acostumei a ter o Neko-chan e o Takashi-kun aqui...

-Neko-chan?

-É, o gato do Takashi-kun... Qual era o nome mesmo? Nyanko...

-Nyanko-sensei? –riu ela, então tirou a mochila das costas.

-Neko-chan! –exclamou ela, sorrindo para o gato. –Como está à vida, Neko-chan?

-Nyan, nyan! –falou Nyanko, como de costume.

Touko riu.

-Entrem, entrem, vamos comer. –falou Touko. –Mas esperem do lado de fora da cozinha para que eu possa explicar para o Shigeru-san o que houve...

Seu olhar ficou triste e Aoi começou a se sentir chateada por ter feito aquela pessoa tão legal ficar chateada.

-Desculpa... –murmurou ela, olhando para o chão. –Touko-san... Por ter trazido noticias tão ruins...

-Oh, querida. –ela a abraçou novamente. –Você é a que está mais sofrendo aqui. Eles eram seus pais... Eu estou triste, mas sei que ele sempre estará no meu coração. Agora vamos, vamos entrando.

Aoi sorriu entre lagrimas para a senhora gentil. E a seguiu para dentro da casa.

Mesmo estando do lado de fora da cozinha, ouviu a reação de Shigeru, que foi no mínimo dez vezes pior que a da esposa. Ele parecia estar em negação. Quando as coisas finalmente se acalmaram, Aoi e Nyanko entraram na cozinha.

Aoi mantinha o olhar no chão, com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

-Então você é... Aoi-chan, não é? –perguntou Shigeru. Ele parecia cansado, mas seu sorriso ainda era gentil. O coração de Aoi deu um salto. Era a primeira vez que um homem adulto falava assim com ela.

-S... Sim senhor... –murmurou ela, envergonhada e um pouco assustada.

-Sente-se, Aoi-chan. –convidou ele. –Sente-se e coma. Como Touko-san me falou, você parece ser subnutrida...

O rubor de Aoi aumentou por todo o seu rosto, e isso fez Touko sorrir e Shigeru rir.

-Não precisa ficar envergonhada, sente-se.

Aoi obedeceu e viu Nyanko indo para a tigela que havia sido preparada para ele no chão. Por um segundo, Aoi teve inveja da tranquilidade dele, mas isso não durou muito, porque logo que a comida veio ao seu prato seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca começou a salivar. Ela estava tão preocupada com a comida que não percebeu o olhar preocupado que Touko e Shigeru trocaram ao virem sua reação a comida.

Aoi comeu. Comeu tudo que lhe ofereceram. Para uma pessoa normal, isso não deveria ser muito, mas para Aoi que já estava há quase cinco dias sem comer, e mesmo quando comia era só pão velho e embolorado, aquilo era um banquete.

Touko e Shigeru estavam felizes por a verem sorrindo e comendo, mas sua preocupação era constante. Aquilo era reação de uma pessoa que não via comida há muito tempo.

Nyanko comeu muito, mas isso já era esperado.

Quando Aoi terminou, ela olhou para os dois adultos, que já haviam terminado e olhavam para ela. Isso a fez corar de novo.

-Desculpe por comer tanto... –ela se desculpou.

Touko sorriu.

-Não se preocupe querida. Agora não terei que jogar tanta comida no lixo.

Aoi sorriu, ainda envergonhada.

-Agora, temos que tratar de um assunto importante... –falou Shigeru, sério. –Eu posso ver pela sua aparência... Os Takanawa não tratam você bem.

A garganta de Aoi apertou, mas ela se esforçou para se acalmar, então olhou para Sensei. Ele olhava para ela, e com um olhar ela soube o que ele queria que ela fizesse.

_Diga._

Suas palavras saíram numa enxurrada, as emoções, reprimidas por oito anos desabaram sobre ela e ela começou a chorar em quanto falava.

-Eu sou uma escrava para eles... Eles me batem, me machucam... –ela teve que parar para tremer. –Me obrigam a fazer tarefas de casa, e quando eu termino arranjam uma desculpa para não me dar comida, e, em vez disso eu levo uma surra. Eu não aguento mais é doloroso e solitário... Eles deram doces para uma criança espalhar boatos sobre mim, e eu não consigo fazer amigos... É solitário... É doloroso... Eu sinto como se meu corpo fosse rasgado e queimado lentamente...

Ela teve que parar para respirar, arfando com dificuldade, e olhando para o chão, tremendo.

Shigeru estava com um olhar chocado, mas Touko estava pior. Seu olhar era de horror. Suas mãos cobriam a boca e uma compaixão muito forte era vista em seu rosto.

-Aoi-chan... Nós faremos o que pudermos para ajudar você.


	5. Capitulo 5 - Tanuma Kaname

**Capitulo 5 – Tanuma Kaname**

Aoi saiu da casa dos Fujiwara logo em seguida. Eles diziam que pensariam no que fazer para livrar ela dos Takanawa, então ela estava tranquila.

-Você está sorrindo. Faz anos que não vejo você fazer isso, pelo menos não desse jeito. –comentou Nyanko.

Isso fez Aoi corar.

-Eu não posso mais sorrir não? –falou ela em tom mal-humorado para o gato.

-Não. –falou Nyanko com a maior cara de Pôquer. –De qualquer forma, vamos para a casa de um dos Amigos do seu pai agora, preciso falar com ele.

-Amigos do meu pai? Qual amigo? –perguntou Aoi, seguindo na direção que Sensei apontava.

-Tanuma... Um garoto com um poder espiritual um pouco maior que a maioria. Ele podia ver sombras e sentir presenças de Youkais. –explicou. –Ele está aprendendo com o Pai, sendo aprendiz da Budista no tempo de Yatsuhara.

-Hm...

Levou mais tempo do que ela pensava que levaria para chegar lá, ou talvez fosse apenas o fato dela estar carregando um Gato com pelo menos o dobro do peso dela na cabeça. (Não me canso de fazer piadas com o Nyanko rs ^^).

Depois de um tempo, ela chegou ao templo.

-Que grande... –exclamou ela, olhando para o templo, com os olhos arregalados.

-Baka, esse templo é um dos pequenos. Um grande mesmo é pelo menos 10 vezes maior que esse! –exclamou Nyanko, acertando a cabeça dela.

-Ai! Sensei! –reclamou ela. –Por que fez isso?!

-Você tem que parar de ser Baka e facilmente impressionável!

-Mas você não pode me culpar, gato velho!

-Ah, eu posso!

Eles continuaram discutindo, por alguns minutos antes de ouvirem um som de folhas se mexendo. Aoi ficou alerta, olhando para as folhas e levou a mão a um dos bolsos.

Entretanto o que saiu de meio as arvores não era um Youkai. Era um humano. Um homem alto, adulto, mas que não devia ter mais que trinta anos, cabelos negros, olhos escuros, e pele branca.

Ele olhou para Aoi e estreitou os olhos.

-Você... Estava falando com o Gato? –um sorriso estranho apareceu no rosto dele.

-Que? Falando com o gato? –perguntou Aoi, fingindo-se de confusa. –Não, é impossível.

O homem sorriu levemente e soltou uma risadinha.

-Kami-sama... Você é igualzinha ao Natsume, Aoi. –falou ele.

Isso fez Aoi estancar.

-Como sabe meu nome?

-Te conheço desde que você era pequena, acho que não se lembra de mim. –comentou. –Você tinha algo em torno de três anos na época... Você cresceu, mas eu consigo te reconhecer.

-Eu tinha três anos...? Então você conheceu meu pai! –exclamou ela, ficando cada vez mais desconfiada. E pegou um dos papéis do bolso, por segurança.

-Hey, hey, calma. –falou ele, vendo o papel. –Ponta...

-Eu? –perguntou Nyanko, com cara de sono.

-Explique pra ela antes que ela me mate. –pediu.

-Claro, claro. –resmungou ele. –Pare, Baka!

Ele acertou a cabeça dela de novo.

-Ai! Baka-Nyanko! Por que fez isso? –perguntou Aoi, derrubando o gato o colocando as mãos na cabeça, massageando o local dolorido.

-Porque você precisa pensar antes de atacar, Baka! –exclamou Nyanko. –Ele é Tanuma Kaname. O Amigo que te falei.

-Tanuma? –repetiu ela. –Aaaaaaaah! –ela guardou rápido o papel no bolso e se curvou para Tanuma. –Desculpa, desculpa ter te confundido com um inimigo! –pediu ela, apressada.

-Hey, calma. –falou Tanuma, com um sorriso. –Não foi nada de mais. Meu pai saiu para um trabalho e só volta daqui a algumas semanas, querem entrar?

-S... Sim! –gaguejou ela, ainda meio envergonhada.

Tanuma sorriu para a criança, para tranquilizada e mostrou o caminho para dentro do Templo.

-Aqui é muito antigo... –comentou Aoi, olhando para o lugar que andava.

-Sim, muito antigo mesmo. Às vezes fazemos reformas. –explicou Tanuma.

-Hm...

Ele a levou para uma sala com uma mesa pequena, típica de templos, e se sentou na almofada atrás dela, indicando que Aoi deveria sentar na da frente.

-Então, o que veio fazer por aqui, Aoi? Achava que depois que o Natsume morreu, você teria ficado com seus Tios. –como os Fujiwara, ele avaliava a aparência de Aoi.

-Eu estou com eles. –respondeu ela, meio incomodada com o olhar avaliativo. –Mas eles se mudaram pra cá há pouco... E o Nyanko-sensei disse que nós devíamos visitar alguns amigos do papai.

-Ponta disse? –perguntou Tanuma. Então olhou para o gato.

-Precisamos de testemunhas. Lembra-se do selo que Natsume colocou em mim, quando perdi o controle há sete anos? Ele me impede de machucar humanos na minha forma natural, e com essa forma mal consigo fazer alguma coisa... Por isso precisamos de testemunhas.

-Testemunhas?

-Sim, para conseguirmos tirar Aoi da casa dos Tios. É meu dever protege-la, e eu vou fazer isso. –falou Nyanko, determinado.

_Nyanko-sensei..._ Pensou Aoi, com pesar. _Desculpe... Fazer você se preocupar tanto._


	6. Capitulo 5 part 2 - O Pedido

**Isso não é exatamente um capitulo. É mais uma transição entre o primeiro arco da fic para o segundo, então é pequeno mesmo, mas trás muitas novidades ^^**

**Capitulo 6 – O Pedido**

Aoi saiu da casa de Tanuma muito tarde, estava feliz e rindo. Havia passado a tarde toda ouvindo histórias sobre seu pai e sua mãe. Nyanko estava dormindo sobre sua cabeça, e ela olhava para o céu, sorrindo boba para si mesma.

Entretanto, quando mais se aproximava da casa que morava, o sentimento de felicidade se esvaia do seu peito, dando lugar a um receio forte.

-Droga. –murmurou ela, podia ouvir da onde estava as reclamações de seu tio. –Vou dar uma volta. Até ele se acalmar...

Deu meia volta e andou para a floresta dali. Andando com as mãos nos bolsos, mais para estar preparada se um Youkai aparecesse que para aquecer as mãos, ela andou até um penhasco, sentou-se lá, olhando para as estrelas, com Nyanko ainda dormindo em sua cabeça.

Ela então viu algo passando no céu, brilhante.

-Estrela cadente! –exclamou ela e fechou os olhos, fazendo um pedido.

_Eu queria poder ver meu pai e a Reiko-san... Gostaria de poder conhece-los._

_Eu queria poder ver meu pai e a Reiko-san... Gostaria de poder conhece-los._

_Eu queria poder ver meu pai e a Reiko-san... Gostaria de poder conhece-los._

Então, como magica um vento forte soprou, e fez Aoi perder o equilíbrio no penhasco.

E ela caiu.

**NÃO, ELA NÃO MORREU. Fiquem frios. É outra coisa. Rs ^^**


	7. Capitulo 6 - Outros Tempos

**Capitulo 6 – Outros Tempos**

Aoi sentia a cabeça latejar, e uma dor enorme nas costas, como se estivessem jogando uma bola de demolição nas costas dela.

-Ei! Acorde! Aoi!

_Quem era?_ Aoi não conseguia saber.

-Acorde!

_Nyanko-sensei?_

Aoi abriu os olhos e se virou, tirando Nyanko de cima dela. (Ao que parece, ele estava pulando nas costas dela. Isso explicava a dor).

-Nyanko-sensei...? –perguntou ela, se levantando e olhando ao redor. Estava numa cidade grande e vazia. Era noite. –Onde estamos?

-Não sei, você caiu do penhasco e quando eu acordei estávamos aqui. –respondeu Nyanko. –Não tenho a mínima ideia do que aconteceu.

Aoi olhou em volta, procurando algo que poderia ajuda-la.

-Não tem ninguém aqui?

-Devem estar dormindo. São cerca de duas da manha agora. –respondeu Nyanko.

-Vamos andar por ai, e ver se encontramos alguém. –falou Aoi, pensativa.

-Sim.

Eles saíram andando, com Nyanko no ombro dela. Andaram por alguns minutos, até que Aoi começou a ouvir a respiração pesada de alguém. Ela seguiu esse som, e se deparou com um garoto, de cabelos e olhos castanhos claros. Seu rosto estava suado, e arfava como se tivesse corrido muito. A franja do cabelo estava um pouco cumprida, quase cobrindo os olhos.

Nyanko ficou num silêncio pesado, olhando para o garoto, em quanto a cabeça de Aoi estava a mil.

_Eu conheço ele..._

_De onde? Aonde eu já vi esse garoto?_

-Natsume? –perguntou Nyanko num sussurro.

-Natsume?! –exclamou Aoi, sem conseguir se segurar, olhando para o menino.

O garoto, que devia ter aproximadamente 15 ou 16 anos olhou para ela de olhos arregalados, e saiu correndo.

-Baka! Agora ele acha que você é um Youkai! –reclamou Nyanko, em quanto Aoi corria para segui-lo, mas por ser muito menor que ele não havia conseguido alcança-lo ainda.

-Desde quando eu pareço um Youkai? –reclamou ela, arfando. O gato desvia aprender a correr sozinho às vezes. –Você não é amigo dele? Não pode o fazer parar?

-Ele está muito jovem! Suponho que nós, de alguma forma maluca tenhamos voltado no tempo, eu não o conhecia ainda nessa época! –explicou Nyanko.

-Droga... Isso quer dizer que eu vou ter que pegar ele? Que saco... –murmurou ela, e aumentou a velocidade.

_Por que essa coisa tá me seguindo? _Reclamou Natsume, em pensamento.

Aoi aumentou ainda mais a velocidade, chegando muito perto de Natsume, que corria como se fugisse de cães do inferno.

-TE PEGUEI! –exclamou ela, agarrando a camiseta dele e fazendo-o parar. –Espere, Natsume-san!

-Eu não fiz nada, por que você está me seguindo?! Eu não fiz nada para vocês, Youkais!

Aoi mordeu os lábios e pensou na resposta.

-Eu não sou um Youkai. Sou uma humana.

-Você o que? –gaguejou ele.

-Eu disse que não sou um Youkai. Ainda não entendi porque você me acha parecida com um.

-Desculpe, eu... Youkais não existem.

-Claro que existem. O gato chato no meu ombro é a prova disso.

-Eu não sou chato! –reclamou Sensei, acertando a cabeça dela.

-Ai! Sensei!

-Esse gato é um Youkai? –perguntou Natsume.

-Você não parece surpreso. –comentou Aoi.

-Estou acostumado. –respondeu ele, olhando para o gato. –Como sabe meu nome?

Aoi olhou para Nyanko, que balançou a cabeça em negação.

-Sou uma parente sua. Meu nome é Natsume Aoi.

-Parente minha? –perguntou Natsume, confuso. –Impossível... Não tenho parentes próximos.

-Ah, eu não sei exatamente qual é minha ligação com você. –mentiu ela, dando de ombros. –Mas você é meu parente. Não está vendo os cabelos?

Natsume tocou os cabelos de Aoi, notando a semelhança obvia.

-Oh... Mas, o que você está fazendo aqui fora, sozinha? Se sabe da existência de Youkais...

-Sabe, eu não tenho ideia. Eu estava olhando as estrelas, pensando se devia ou não voltar para a casa dos meus "agradáveis" tios, quando cai de um penhasco e acordei nessa cidade. –falou ela, com aspas em "agradáveis".

-Quantos anos você tem? Dez? –perguntou ele.

-Treze. –respondeu ela irritada.

-Desculpe. –falou ele, percebendo a irritação dela.

-Tudo bem. –falou ela, sem conseguir ficar brava realmente com ele. –É realmente um alivio eu ter te encontrado, mas... Por que você estava fora de casa as duas da manha?

Ele olhou para ela, como se fosse obvio.

-Youkais. –disseram juntos, e riram.

Aoi estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo triste. Aquele era seu pai. O homem que ela sempre sonhou conhecer... E ela não podia contar isso a ele.

_Infernos..._


	8. Capitulo 7 - Mais Problemas com Youkais

**Capitulo 7 – Mais Problemas Com Youkais**

Aoi acordou tarde, e olhou para o teto daquele quarto minúsculo. Ao seu lado, ainda adormecido, estava seu pai. A pessoa que sempre quis conhecer.

Olhando para ele dormindo, junto com Nyanko ao lado de sua cabeça, Aoi repentinamente teve uma memoria, do pai, adulto, dormindo com Nyanko dessa mesma forma. Ela, em um dos raros momentos de fraqueza, abraçou seus joelhos, colocando o rosto neles.

-Tudo bem? –alguém perguntou.

Aoi levantou a cabeça, com os olhos molhados, e viu o pai adolescente a encarando com preocupação.

-Sim... Eu só... –ela parecia envergonhada, e sua voz se quebrou.

-Está chorando. –falou Natsume, olhando para as lagrimas rolarem por seu rosto. –O que houve?

-Eu... Estou sendo fraca. –murmurou Aoi. –Comecei a chorar quando me lembrei do meu pai... Sou patética...

-O que houve com seu pai? –perguntou Natsume.

-Morreu... Há oito anos. –falou Aoi, limpando o rosto. –Minha mãe está desaparecida desde o mesmo dia. Ninguém sabe onde ela foi parar.

-Então você não é patética. –falou Natsume, hesitante levando a mão à cabeça da jovem. –Eu já chorei muito por causa da morte dos meus pais.

Natsume sorriu, hesitante. Ele parecia envergonhado, e ao mesmo tempo temeroso.

Mas não estava pior que Aoi. Ela tremia e novas lagrimas desciam por seu rosto, mas, dessa vez, eram uma mistura estranha de agonia com felicidade.

-Takashi! O Café da Manha tá na mesa! –ela ouviu.

-Já estou indo! –exclamou ele pra porta. –E agora, o que vamos fazer? Você precisa comer também...

Aoi olhou para ele, sem emoções.

-Vai comer, Natsume. –falou ela, dando de ombros. –Não se preocupe comigo.

-Mas...

-Escute ela, Natsume. –falou Nyanko. –Vá comer, nós nos viramos. E ME TRAGA SEU PUDIM!

-Cale a boca! –sussurrou Aoi, socando a cabeça dele. –Vão te ouvir!

-Pudim... –choramingou Nyanko.

Natsume riu baixo e desceu para o café da manha.

Aoi deitou olhando para o teto e sentindo a barriga reclamar. Isso, no entanto, não a afetava. Faziam anos que a falta de comida fazia isso com ela.

Passaram alguns minutos, e Aoi ouviu o som de algo caindo no chão, lá em baixo.

Se levantou, rápido, e concentrou seu poder espiritual, para servir como uma "Rede". Ela lhe diria se haviam ou não Youkais ali.

Uma presença forte e esmagadora quase a fez cair no chão, mas ela continuou de pé, com dificuldade.

Correndo e sem se importar com as consequências, desceu as escadas a toda velocidade. Assim que chegou lá, viu Natsume, de pé, olhando para um dragão enorme e azul. Olhou ao redor e viu a família paralisada.

-Y... Youkai? –gaguejou Natsume.

Aoi queria fazer a mesma coisa, mas a energia esmagadora do Youkai era mais pura que a dela. A energia de um...

-Kami? –perguntou Aoi, abaixando o papel que tinha na mão.

-Sim, criança. –falou o dragão, com a voz retumbando. –Eu sou Jikangami no Kami.

-O Deus do Tempo? –perguntou Natsume.

_Do Tempo..._

-Sim, sou o Deus do Tempo. Passado, Presente e Futuro. –respondeu ele.

-Passado... Presente... Futuro... –repetiu Aoi. –Então, você sabe, como eu vim parar aqui?

-Claro que sei, criança do Futuro. –falou ele.

-Do futuro? –perguntou Natsume, confuso.

Aoi lhe deu um sorriso de desculpas.

-Eu sou de quase vinte anos a frente desse tempo. –falou ela, num suspiro. –Como eu vim parar aqui?

-Esse, é apenas uma parada na sua jornada, pequena. –falou Jikangami no Kami. –Irei mandar você, seu Youkai e ente querido para a próxima parada de sua jornada para mudar o passado, criança.

-Mas o q... –começou a falar Natsume, mas ele não conseguiu terminar, sentindo uma tontura que o fez cair no chão.

Aoi também começou a se sentir tonta, e, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, desmaiou.


	9. Capitulo 8 - Causadora de Desastres

**Capitulo 8 – Conhecendo a "Causadora de Desastres"**

Aoi começou a odiar viagens no tempo quando acordou pela segunda vez. Ela estava em uma floresta, com aquele saco de areia (Lê-se: Nyanko-sensei) dormindo tranquilamente em suas costas.

Ela levantou e empurrou Nyanko para o chão, fazendo-o reclamar e olhou para Natsume, que continuava desmaiado.

Ela olhou para ele por alguns instantes, antes que uma ideia engraçada e louca aparecesse em sua cabeça. Ela pegou Nyanko e o levou até as costas de Natsume, soltando Nyanko em cima dele.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

O grito pode ser ouvido até do outro lado da cidade. E Aoi riu.

-Quem colocou uma bola de demolição em cima das minhas costas? –reclamou Natsume.

-Não é uma bola de demolição, é uma bola de pelos. –falou Aoi, rindo e tirando Nyanko dali.

-Isso foi cruel. –reclamou Natsume.

-Não, foi engraçado. –riu Aoi. –Bom, tanto faz... Onde estamos?

Ela olhou ao redor, tentando reconhecer o lugar.

-É uma das florestas da cidade dos Fujiwara. –falou Nyanko, bufando. –Incrível como esses Deuses sabem ser cruéis...

Aoi olhou para ele, percebendo o que isso devia significar.

-Sensei... Em que época nós estamos?

-Na época da Reiko. –falou ele.

-Reiko-san? –falou Natsume estupefato. –Minha vó?

-Sim, Natsume. –falou Nyanko. –Foi o que eu disse, não foi?

-Desculpe... –falou Natsume, envergonhado.

-Não peça desculpas para ele. –alertou Aoi. –Ele vai achar que pode mandar em você.

-NÃO TIRE MINHA DIVERSÃO, BAIXINHA!

-OLHA QUEM FALA, GATO MANJU!

Eles ouviram as plantas se mexerem, e eles pararam de gritar, olhando sob o ombro, e viram uma mulher, de aparentemente dezesseis anos, cabelos com um tom bege alaranjado, olhos de gato, um sorriso de desafio e uniforme escolar. Aoi também notou um machucado em sua bochecha.

-Que são vocês? Nenhuma pessoa se embrenha tanto na floresta. –falou ela, olhando para ambos.

-Eu sou Aoi. E ele é o Takashi. –respondeu Aoi, antes que Takashi pudesse falar qualquer coisa. –E esse gato gordo é o Nyanko-sensei.

-Isso é um gato? Achei que fosse um porco... –falou a garota. –Meu nome é Reiko.

-R... REIKO? –berraram Aoi e Takashi.

**Desculpem pessoal, estou com um bloqueio criativo nessa fanfic ultimamente, e me esforçando para escrever constantemente... Prometo não abandonar ela, mas podem vir capitulo BEM pequenos...**

**Desculpem, mesmo...**


End file.
